The Fate of LuckyTown
by TackySheep
Summary: For years Maple has happily watched her beloved hometown grow. But after tragedy strikes, she must watch it decompose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's been a long, long time since I've uploaded on this site. I can't even remember what my old account was called. So now I'm back, with something I just came up with a few hours ago. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I DO own Animal Crossing! ...Ok, maybe not :(**

The Fate of LuckyTown

My name is Maple. I am a small brown bear, humbly living here in LuckyTown. I've lived here all my life, actually. When I was a cub my parents taught me to walk on the soft grass. As I grew they allowed me to dip my paws in the lake. I lost my first tooth when I fell into a pitfall. It wasn't my fault- I was being chased by bees!

My heart was first broken here in LuckyTown. It didn't happen how you'd think- I've never had a crush on anyone before. But I was devastated when my parents died. They'd gone to visit a distant town. Since I had just reached adulthood and crime was virtually unheard of around here, I was allowed to stay behind. Unfortunately on their way back there had been an accident. No one survived.

I received the news from Pete, and it had turned my world upside down. I spent the night weeping, huddled up between Rolf and Nan, my only two friends in the whole wide world. They too had grown up here with me, and they could feel my pain. I didn't think about how I would be the only bear around the house or how I suddenly had to support myself. I thought of none of that, I only cried.

Rolf brought me back to reality on the third night. The funeral had been earlier that day, and once again I had needed my friends to sleep over. But this time he snapped at me.

"My…my mommy," I sobbed for the umpteenth time. "I'll never see her smile again! And my dear father-"

"Knock it off!" Rolf roared unexpectedly. "No more crying Maple, no more!"

I was too shocked to move. I just sat there staring at him, my jaw hanging open. Nan's hooves clamped tightly around my waist.

"Rolf!" She hissed. "Leave poor Maple alone, kid! She has every reason to be sad."

"3 days," He ignored her. "It's been 3 days Maple. How much food do you have left in the fridge? And how will you pay the electric bill? Yes I know it's very sad, but Maple! Maple…." He sighed, then looked straight at me. "You have to think about these things."

"Rolf…" Nan said.

I was still a bit frozen from my friend's outburst, but I did consider what he said. Rolf's parents had not been like my parents. They had not coddled him. In fact, they skipped town when he was an adolescent. At first Nan and I had assumed he would leave to go stay with relatives, but apparently he had none that he could trust. No, Rolf was going to get by on his own. Though we rarely saw him those first few months afterwards, he eventually learned how to stay afloat and had been a proud independent ever since. If anyone knew what it was like to live without parents, it was him.

"I… I understand," I nodded slowly. "I get what you mean Rolf. I will work on it, but please, for now… I just need to cry."

And cry I did, but I never forgot his words. For you see, life is fickle. When tragedy hits us, we have to change. Because if we don't, it'll destroy us.

* * *

><p>Of course all that had been years ago, the only reason I bothered to bring it up was because I'd been doing a lot of thinking lately. Thinking about life, responsibility, and friendship.<p>

I'd made many more friends since my cub days. Freya and Blaire became my girlpals alongside Nan. Axel, Anchovy, and Camofrog complemented Rolf well and were like big brothers to me. But I wouldn't have met any of them if it hadn't been for Derrick. Derrick moved here about a year after my parent's death, and he'd really brought the place to life. Our shops expanded, our gardens grew, and more animals flocked here than I ever thought possible.

I hadn't seen him in 36 months.

That's right… 3 years to this day was the last time I ever saw him. Same as everyone else. Tortimer had ordered a meeting 2 nights ago on that very subject. He and Booker had decided they would break down the door if he didn't come out before the 3 year mark. It wasn't right for a citizen to stay cooped up for so long, they said.

Honestly I just think they were worried.

I know I was, he must be feeling so lonely by now. I often got lost in a good book or soap opera, but never for this long! He must've had a terrible weakness.

And so as promised we had all gathered outside his mansion of a house, waiting to see our friend for the first time in years.

"Alright animals!" Booker shouted. "Stand back! We're going to pick the lock now!"

"Can you imagine how much food he must have stashed in there?" Anchovy smiled. "I have a good share of apple crisps at my place, but 3 years worth! Chuurp!"

"Hmpf, it's always about food with you," Camofrog said. "I bet our little soldier has been beefing up, preparing to become LuckyTown's next greatest hero."

"Hero?" Blair crinkled her nose. "How can you be a hero and not have any social life whatsoever? That's so lame."

"I disagree," Freya huffed. "My favorite idol from _Ms. Nintendique _was once holed up in her office for weeks thanks to the paparazzi. Thankfully she was able to keep in touch with her adoring fans through letters."

Rolf, who had been strangely silent on the matter up until now, suddenly let out a growl.

"And did any of you receive even one letter from Derrick?" He asked.

"Well… No, not me personally." Freya admitted. The others shook their heads.

"Maybe the letters got lost in the mail?" Axel offered.

"Maybe," Nan stroked him gently. She was always protective of naïve Axel. "They might've misplaced them, Axel."

"Hmpf," Rolf frowned but said no more.

I was about to comment, but I was stopped by Cooper's booming voice.

"Alright Derrick!" He shouted. "We have breached the lock! By order of Tortimer we are coming in now! 3…2…1!"

The first thing I noticed was a wall of a disgusting stench that hit me square in the face. The second were the many cockroaches that flew out the door.

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!" Freya squealed as one crawled too close to her. Rolf stomped on it without hesitation.

Cooper coughed, he'd gotten full blast of the smell, and covered his nose.

"Derrick…" He said through his police shirt. "Can you hear me Derrick? Derrick…"

He disappeared into the house, Booker following after him. I too took a step forward. I had an extra shirt in my bag, surely Derrick needed it if his clothes smelled that bad. But then Cooper's voice stopped me again.

"NOBODY COME IN HERE!" He yelled. "EVERYONE STAY AWAY, GO HOME!"

"What…?" Axel looked around confused. "Did he just say to-"

"GO HOME!" Cooper screamed with all his might.

We left hurriedly after that, but we didn't go home. We stayed standing in the next acre over, staring at the house. My heart was beating hard in my scared little chest. Something was wrong. It was only after the dogs came out with a body bag that we guessed the truth. Derrick hadn't been ignoring us. Derrick had died.

* * *

><p>The official police report was this- death by tarantula.<p>

Everyone remembered the day Derrick had caught the one that now sat in our museum. When he caught a second one, well, how could we blame him for wanting to keep that trophy?

Unfortunately it seemed to have escaped and bitten him several times. Whatever was left of his body showed signs of being nibbled- the tarantula must've been eating him to stay alive. Eventually it died, whether from lack of nutrition or old age was unclear. The only thing we knew for sure was that LuckyTown had lost its greatest citizen.

"I can't believe it…" Nan shook her head again as she sipped her coffee. "I just can't believe it, kid."

"I had a hunch," Rolf grumbled, gulping his burning coffee like it was water. "A man doesn't just disappear like that. It's a disgrace he was left there for so long."

"Yeah…" I didn't know what to say. I just nursed my coffee as I sat between them.

Brewster wiped our tears after us that night. He understood, and he shared our pain. The other villagers were at town hall, comforting each other. We 3 had dealt with tragedy together before and preferred to get through it by ourselves.

Looking back, I wish I had remembered the lesson I learned the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews greatly appreciated! Expect an update soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Told ya I'd update soon :p I'm going to try and be as consistent as possible, trying for a chapter a day. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far.**

* * *

><p>I spent the next morning doing what I usually do- walking. I needed my morning walks. Watching the sun rise to the tune of birds and chirping insects kept my spirits happy and alive. At least, they usually did. Today I walked with a hint of fear. I knew tarantulas usually came out at night, and even then normally near water. Still, I was nervous.<p>

"Maple!" A clumsy voice called out for me.

I didn't have to look to know it was Axel. That precious child… I too shared Nan's sense of protection for him. Why he'd been allowed to live on his own was beyond me. For that matter, why was he outside by himself, where the dangers of nature lurked?

"Axel!" I rushed over to him. "You're up early, honey. Why? Why are you outside?"

"I couldn't sleep well," He looked down. "Maple, no one will tell me when Derrick will wake up."

"When Derrick will…" The words died on my lips. Did he not understand the concept of death?

"Camofrog said that Derrick past that way, but I don't understand. I tried doing some push-ups, but that didn't help."

"Honey… Do you mean passed away?"

"There's a difference?" He tilted his head.

"Honey…" I bit my lip. I had to tell him. "Axel, when animals, and people, pass away… It doesn't mean they are sleeping."

"Huh? But Derrick wasn't moving, right?"

"No you're right. But you see, the thing is, he won't be coming-"

"Axel? Maple?" A preppy voice greeted our ears.

"Oh Blaire!" I nearly hugged her. "Good morning! What are you doing here, honey?"

"Hello Blaire!" Axel blurted out with a wave.

"Morning Axel," Blaire waved back. "And Maple, I, well… I've been up all night. Packing."

"Packing?" Axel asked for me.

"Yeah…" Blaire looked around nervously. "See, I've been thinking. Tarantulas are kinda dangerous. And so are, like, scorpions right? So umm, I'm gonna move to a town that doesn't have those. You know, to be safe and junk."

"Oh… Ok," Axel said, sporting a goofy grin. "Write to me sometime!"

"I will Axel," She smiled, then turned to me. "Well, see ya around nutlet!" And with that, she was off.

Axel began rambling on about something else, but I couldn't hear him. Blaire was moving? Nobody had moved away from LuckyTown since Nan's parents went into retirement. It was simply unheard of.

As soon as I could break my shocked spell I hurried after her.

"Blaire!" I called out.

She stopped, looking back at me with a frown.

"Maple?" She asked.

"Blaire…" I stopped to catch my breath. "Blaire… Wait. Moving is a bit extreme, honey. You don't have to leave here forever! You don't have to say goodbye…"

"Umm… Maple I kinda have to," She said, backing up. "I already made a promise, so-"

"A promise? A promise to who?"

It took her awhile, but soon she sighed and spilled the truth.

"A promise to Camofrog," She confessed. "We decided to move away at the same time. You know, for moral support."

"Wait…. Camofrog is moving too?"

"Yeah, we both think it's a totally great idea."

"He didn't tell me…"

"He was gonna send letters…" She started to fidget again. "Look, nutlet, the bus is leaving soon. I gotta go. But I swear I'll keep in touch, ok? Bye!"

She practically ran off after that, like a child who knew he was doing wrong. Maybe that analogy wasn't so incorrect, but who could blame her? She was scared; she was doing something that would make her feel safe. Apparently Camofrog was doing the same, though I was shocked that anything could really scare that frog.

I stood there for a while, soaking it all in. Losing Derrick yesterday had been hard, but in a way I'd already lost him. To see these two leave… it was hard to swallow. But I convinced myself it was not forever, surely they would write and after I told them about how great LuckyTown was doing they'd return. Yeah, I would be positive. I was Maple, after all.

* * *

><p>Seeing the new fabric designs always cheered me up, so I started to make my way to the Able Sister's. By the time I'd gotten there my happy thoughts had bombarded my brain, so much so that I was no longer sad. People moved all the time, and this was only temporary!<p>

"Hello Maple!" Mable's greeting voice shook me from my thoughts. "You seem happy, something on your mind?"

"Oh me? I…" Should I tell them? Why not? "I was just thinking about the return party I'd throw for Blaire and Camofrog when they return. They moved away today, you know."

"What!" Both Able sisters looked at me with worry. "Moved away!"

"Umm…yes…" I said, my voice a hint softer. "I mean it's not a big deal if you think about it."

"That's so sad," Mable sighed. "I hate losing friends."

"We didn't just lose friends, Mable," Sable said, stopping her sewing machine. "We lost customers. I was just working on Blair's custom ordered dress. I'd been planning to work on it all day. Now there's no need…"

"Sister…" Mable looked up.

"That's a good thing!" I clapped my paws. Again they looked at me like I'd just started barking, but there was no way I would let them be sad. "Sable, how many times do you get to take a break?"

"Me? A break?" She blinked. "Well…"

"She's right sis!" Mable said, backing me up. "I can't remember the last time I saw you without fabric between your paws."

"See? It's perfect!" I smiled. "Blaire gave you the best parting gift, a day off! Go out and enjoy it."

"Well…" Sable was thinking. "I suppose I could go visit Tom."

"There you go," I held the door open. "Come on, I'll walk you there."

And so we left, me smiling and happy and Sable looking down on the ground somberly. I tried to keep the pace to a cheery march, but it did nothing to stop her eternal frown.

"Hey Maple," She finally asked me. "Do you really think it's good that two residents moved away?"

"No, not really," I answered honestly. "But you have to look on the bright side sometimes, you know?"

"I suppose…"

When we got to Nookington's we found Tom Nook counting what appeared to be thousands of bells. He briefly looked up to smile at us, then continued while humming.

"Tom…" Sable walked over to him. "Where did you get all that money?"

"Blaire and Camofrog," He replied with a whistle. "They paid off their mortgages today, so they could move."

"That's how much their houses cost!" I gasped. It was a good thing I'd inherited mine.

"You should save money Tom…" Sable's eyes grew wide. "That's a nice pocket to have on a rainy day."

"I could do that Sable," He said. "Or- I could invest the money and improve the houses. That way I can charge a bigger mortgage."

"Tom…"

"And after that gets paid, we can finally pay for our honeymoon." He smiled.

That made Sable blush. Tom had proposed a few seasons ago, but the wedding had been delayed until they could afford their ultimate vacation- a trip around the world. Tom had come close to doing that in his earlier years but Sable had never strayed outside the city. It would be breathtaking, the most wonderful experience.

But experiences cost money, and so the two worked doubly hard. Sable sewed with all her love, convincing even the snootiest of citizens to wear her designs over Gracie's. She made only a little more money, but it was enough to keep her happy. She could see her dream progressing.

Nook, however, had never been a patient raccoon. If he could find a quick way to obtain the money, he would.

"I don't know Tom," Sable shook her head. "Why sink everything into these two houses? We could set that money aside and be half way there."

"And wait how much longer?" He asked her. "A year? Two?"

"None of that matters to me, as long as the end result is spending forever with you."

"Sable…" Tom looked away.

I chuckled to myself. It was clear these two were meant for each other. I only wished I had had a similar childhood crush. Oh well, maybe the next citizen who moved in…

"I know you worry," Nook continued again. "But trust me, I've been in this game for a long time. Investing is the fastest way to obtain our dreams. We will be happy soon, I know it."

"Oh Tom…" She looked down for a moment, then perked her head up again and smiled. "Do what you feel is best. I have faith in you."

As those two flirted around something shiny caught my eye. I hated to interrupt them, but I had to ask.

"Hey Tom Nook," I pointed at the object. "What is that?"

"Oh that?" He asked me. "Why, what you're looking at is an Apple TV."

"I'll take it," I said. I didn't even wait to hear the price.


	3. Chapter 3

I hated my TV.

I hated it ever since it showed me that horrible image, two weeks after I got it.

I'd been eating my breakfast while the news played. The food commanded most of my attention, at least it had until LuckyTown was mentioned.

I looked up from my plate of honey pancakes and stared at the screen. I couldn't believe it, it was Camofrog! But, there was something different about him. He was…frightened. It was as if he was unsure about the newscat who held a microphone to his face. I knew Camofrog. He was bold, he was brave. He was not afraid to speak his mind. What could he possibly be saying?

"Please, mew," The cat purred to coax him into comfort. "Tell our viewers exactly what horrors you managed to escape from."

"I…" Camofrog took one last look at the camera before speaking. It was as if he was apologizing in advance. "I escaped certain death."

"Thank you," The cat took her microphone back, then faced the camera. "Tarantulas. Known to be one of the most dangerous creatures around, they can apparently roam free in such horrible places like LuckyTown. This frog along with only one other citizen managed to escape the fangs of terror. One such resident was not so lucky, but what's really appalling is that it took the city council _three years_ to discover the body. And just where was this poor citizen resting? Why, none other than his own home. Not only is this town too incompetent to keep track of its villagers, but residents are not even safe in their own houses! Let Camofrog's story be a lesson to all city folk- keep your towns strong. Avoid the death traps like LuckyTown, make sure your city is up to code. Keep medicine well stocked, elect intelligent mayors! And above all else, do not let dangerous wildlife roam free."

Click.

I turned my TV off, but the damage had been done nationwide. I could only imagine what people must be saying about our dear LuckyTown now.

_Camofrog…_ I thought desperately. _What have you done?_

* * *

><p>I called up the other villagers to watch a recap of the morning news one hour later. There was no need for the hurry, LuckyTown's story was so important that the news brought it up every hour on the hour, and with multiple guest speakers. We watched as our town was ripped apart, piece by piece. They condemned our mayor, our police dogs, even our nature. But the most troubling thing was, they condemned <em>us<em>.

"You two are truly the lucky ones," Dr. Shrunk nodded as he pointed to Blaire and Camofrog. The three of them were sitting on two couches, Dr. Shrunk on one and the ex-villagers on the other. "I can see the expression embedded on your faces. Fear! LuckyTown has brought you nothing but pain and fear. The remaining villagers, now they are the ones with luck on their side. That is because they haven't died yet."

"What is he saying?" Anchovy lifted his head out of his bowl of mac and cheese. "LuckyTown _is _Lucky! The tarantula was a freak accident!"

"Are you really surprised?" Rolf growled. "These two ego hogs would stop at nothing for fame. If that means defaming all of us, so be it."

"I just don't understand…" I said weakly. "I mean, they were our friends."

"Yes dear but fame is fleeting, uff da," Freya patted my shoulder. "They'll want to milk this for everything it's worth. So unfashionable!"

I turned to look at Nan for any sign of support. But she was too wrapped up in hugging a sobbing Axel.

"I-Is it true Nan?" He blew his trunk. "Are we really all doomed?"

"No kid," She held him close, stroking his back. "What happened to Derrick isn't going to happen to you or anyone else here."

She said that, but I could still see worry etched on her caring face.

* * *

><p>I couldn't handle the depressing atmosphere, so I decided to go to Town hall. Unlike the news reporters, I actually knew Tortimer. He may have been a bit eccentric, but he was no fool. I loved him like he was my own grandfather, and I completely trusted him with my town. I just needed to hear him say everything would be all right. Once I heard those words I could have peace.<p>

As I walked I passed what used to be Blair and Camofrog's homes. They were Tom Nook's now, at least for the time being. The raccoon tycoon had spared no expense in remodeling their houses. They were bigger and grander than even Derrick's old house. I had peeked inside with Freya the other day, and we both saw royal decorating. The money I'd seen Tom Nook counting wasn't nearly enough to cover these building expenses. He had to have dipped into his honeymoon fund.

If not completely spend it.

Once I reached Town hall I opened the door to utter chaos. Pelly was flapping about everywhere, gathering faxes and sorting a huge pile of incoming mail. Pete was exhausted, he lay splayed out on the floor. Phyllis was looking as angry as ever, but she did reach for the phone when it rang. She seemed to be about to say something I couldn't repeat, but Tortimer snatched it away from her just in time.

"Yes, hello!" He wheezed into the phone. "Yes yes I'm the mayor of LuckyTown. No! I can personally guarantee you that our fruit is not contaminated by any tarantula eggs. Uh huh, uh huh… I see…. Alright. Well I hope to do business with you again soon." He hung up the phone in utter defeat.

"Excuse me," Tom Nook tapped me on the shoulder.

"Huh?" I turned around. I'd been so enthralled in the office I hadn't realized I'd been blocking the door. "Oh! I'm sorry, honey."

"Quite alright," He winked at me. "I'm much too happy to be bothered today."

"Happy, you?" Phyllis took one look at him and scowled. "What could a greedy little rat have anything to be happy about?"

"For your information I've got three offers on my houses," He smiled. "Now please, kindly hand me the phone. I'm ready to make all of my Sable's dreams come true."

"Hmpf," Phyllis handed it to him, still frowning.

"Hey… Miss Phyllis…" Tortimer sighed. He hadn't moved from beside the phone. "That was the last town. I need you to cancel the truck rentals."

"Gotcha," Phyllis scratched something out on a piece of paper.

"Cancel the trucks!" Pelly dropped all the papers she'd been holding. "But Tortimer, how will we export our fruit?"

"That's not a problem Miss Pelly," The old mayor smiled sadly. "We won't be exporting this season. Every town canceled their order of cherries."

"What…" She sunk back in a chair, awestruck.

For one brief moment, everyone was silent. My chance to talk to Tortimer had arrived. Timidly I approached the counter and carefully knocked.

"Umm… Mr. Tortimer," I said. "May I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Tortimer looked over to me and grinned. "Why certainly sprout. What can this old mayor do for you?"

"I was just wondering… Is everything going to be ok?"

"Ah," He nodded, as if deep in thought. "Well-"

Nook crashed the phone down on the receiver. Everyone stopped to stare at him. He kept his head low, glaring down at the floor. It was a tense couple of moments. Finally, he turned to face the door and mumbled something in a low voice.

"Before now," He said. "I never once heard a voice mail. Today I have heard three."

He left after that, leaving everyone staring after him. A clock ticked in the background, the only reminder that time hadn't stopped. I listened to it until the grumbling of a tortoise recaptured my attention.

"To be honest little sprout, I have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to give a quick shout out to my 2 reviewers. Thanks guys! Also, I went back and couldn't believe that I hadn't even described the character's species *facepalm* I tried to correct that in this chapter, and am kinda pleased with the result. We'll see if you guys like it too. :p**

* * *

><p>Tortimer's words contributed to my growing unease. The rest of it was caused by my friends.<p>

Last summer Freya had dragged me to the city, forcing me to try on every Gracie's design they had in stock. I did it not because I could afford or even wanted the flashy clothes, but because doing it made Freya laugh. The sight of ol' modest me all dolled up like a cover bear made her laugh so hard her face turned an even darker shade of pink.

That wolf contrasted deeply with the one I saw the day after the news report. She'd invited me to her place for some tea, but she barely touched hers. Instead she silently stared at the very same outfits she'd bought on that trip, her face as pale as a widow in mourning.

"Remember getting those outfits?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Do you want to play dress up again?"

"Gracie hates us," Freya said. She didn't take her eyes off the shirts.

"She…said that?" I asked.

Freya frowned and turned her head back towards me. Her muzzle pointed down at the table, and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes," She whispered. "In an exclusive interview. She said she wasn't surprised, that when she came to visit she knew something was wrong. Then she said… She said she hopes none of us ever wear her designs. Because we are filthy, not very smart, and un…_untalented!_"

"She doesn't know that!" I immediately shouted.

It was too late. Freya started to cry, albeit softly and elegantly. Funny, I'd never seen anyone cry elegantly before. Then again, this was Freya. I dug into my pockets to see if I had a tissue, but Freya produced an embroidered handkerchief shortly afterwards. She reopened her eyes as she dapped them, letting out just one choked-up sob.

"I apologize," She said, looking up at the ceiling. "But it really is something, having your heart ripped out like that."

"Freya…"

"You know me, Maple. I've told you about my childish little nights at the Able Sister's." She smiled. "Maybe I've always sorta known I had no talent. At least not as much as Gracie's. But it is one thing to subconsciously strive to overcome your difficulties and quite another to be told straight out, by the person you idolize the most, that you never had a chance."

I wanted to tell her how wrong she was. When she showed me her secret designs, I honestly thought they were good. I believed in her. Forget Gracie! No animal needed her over-priced prints. Freya did have talent. She just had to show it. If she let Mabel display even one of her patterns, I'm sure the whole town would've congratulated her.

To this day I'm still not sure why I didn't say any of that. All I know is that I let her dreams die while slowly sipping tea.

* * *

><p>Anchovy was the next to add on to my worries.<p>

The following morning I struck out and went to Brewster's for breakfast. It was a bit nippy for a summer morning, so I was hoping coffee might warm me up. It did, but as I waited for it a twitching bird called out to me.

"Maple?" Anchovy chirped. He was sitting right next to me, I was so lost in thought I hadn't seen him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Anchovy," I said. "It's cold outside! Sometimes even I need my coffee." I pointed to a plate of crumbs before him. "Catching breakfast?"

"Yes," He replied. "Technically, I'm catching it for the third time."

I frowned. "Third?"

"I'm nervous," He pecked his plate. "I mean I'm really, really nervous. And when I'm nervous I eat. And when I eat, I eat some more, chuurp!" He laughed suddenly. It wasn't a comforting noise.

"I see…"

"Ah…" His voice grew sadder. "Camofrog always yelled at me when I ate too much. He said I would get weak and pudgy, and that no man could ever let his body get so flabby. He would wake me up in the mornings and force me to run. Whenever I complained, he would always say 'If you don't wanna run, fly! What's that? Can't fly cause you're fat? Then tough, ten-hut!'"

"So he was kinda like, your personal trainer?"

"Oh yeah, he was a very personal trainer." He nodded. "On my last birthday he got me a personalized track suit. He said it was so we could run like true brothers…"

I felt my heart clench up.

"Just a letter," He chuckled again. "I've known the guy for years and that's all I get, a letter. Just 'Hey Anchovy! I finally decided to up and leave town!' Chuurp!" He leaned back in his barstool, shaking his head with a smile. "Some brother. And get this, he goes and spreads all these rumors about my town. For what? For money? You're the one who decided to move, Camofrog! You left the town, don't burn it on your way out!"

His anger was making me tense. I focused on the countertop, willing him to calm down. I knew he and Camofrog were close. Rolf was usually alone unless he was with me or Nan and Axel was, well, Axel. Camofrog was the only other guy in town, so it was only natural that they'd formed a bond. I just never knew exactly how close they were before.

"Here's your coffee," Brewster nodded as he dropped a mug in front of me. He put a fresh plate of waffles next to Anchovy.

"Thanks," Anchovy muttered, then pecked them to oblivion. I cringed as bits of waffle flew in my face.

"They say we're doomed anyhow," He spoke between pecks. "Say we're all gonna die." Peck. "Tarantula poison." Peck. "It's August, they're everywhere."

"Hey Anchovy…" I started, a little frightened. "When was the last time you slept?"

He never responded. The only sound he made after that was to slurp when his coffee came out. I drank mine in silence.

* * *

><p>Anchovy had scared me so much I immediately went to Nan's afterwards. If Tortimer was my grandfather, then Nan was my sister. Whenever I was in trouble Nan would be waiting for me with a hug and listening ears. Anchovy's episode was not normal. Speaking to him without once hearing a joke or two about how clouds were suspicious was too much. Nan would know what to do about it.<p>

When she opened her door I was surprised to see Axel inside. The blue elephant was sitting on her rug, shaking.

"Morning Nan," I tried to smile at her. "Why is-?"

"There was an accident," Nan let me in. "He just had a frightful experience so he'll be having breakfast with me. Well, with us. Good morning by the way, kid."

"Hello Maple," Axel waved with his trunk. He really did look spooked.

"What happened?" I asked with concern.

"I…" He shivered again. "I went to pick a flower, and I saw something move. I thought it was a tarantula, and those things can make you die. I know what death is now. Rolf told me. It's a very bad thing, Maple." He hid his face in his legs. "I don't want to be dead!"

"A tarantula! In the morning!" I turned to Nan. The motherly goat just shook her head.

"It was probably just a beetle." She said. "But I don't blame him for being so scared. The way the news talks you'd think tarantulas were flying at us. And folks seem to forget, the poison is treatable."

"Oh…" I looked down. "I know you're right." I felt a gentle hoof on my shoulder.

"It's ok to be scared, kid," Nan spoke softly to me. "You don't have to be strong for everyone."

"Me, strong? I could never be strong."

"Yes you are," It was Axel who responded. "You are very strong, Maple. Even though you feel like crying you hold it in so everyone else won't be sadder. The flower I was picking was for you. I wanted to make you happier too."

"What…." I rubbed my eyes. Tears were threatening to fall. "You were getting a flower…for me?"

"You deserve one," Nan pulled me into a tight embrace. "You can cry if you want to, kid. These are hard times. But give it some time and everything will go back to normal."

"Oh Nan…" I finally started to cry. "That's all I want. Normal! I just want things normal again! I miss it. I miss it so much, honey!"

"It's ok…" Nan stroked my back. I soon felt Axel's tough body against me too. "Everything will be ok."

Those were the words I had needed to hear. For one glorious moment, I believed them.

* * *

><p>I figured the next step was to get rid of my apple TV. That thing had brought me so much hardship; I really couldn't stand to look at it anymore. So after I'd shared breakfast with my friends I returned to my house, picked the cursed thing up, and headed off to Nook's. On the way I bumped into a certain white tiger.<p>

"Maple," Rolf raised his eyebrows. "You selling that Apple TV?"

"Oh hey Rolf," I smirked. "And yes. Figured I wouldn't be needing it anymore."

"Good," He nodded and started walking away. "You shouldn't have bought it in the first place. You can't be frivolous anymore, Maple."

"Frivolous? What do you mean?"

But Rolf had already left.

I simply shrugged and continued on my way. Interestingly Nook's nephews were the ones who met me at the entrance.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The tiny duo greeted me in unison.

"Hello boys!" I smiled cheerfully. "Is your uncle here?"

"Umm…" They looked at each other then back at me. "Yes, upstairs."

"Thank you boys," I headed to the second floor. "I just need to speak to him for a moment."

Right before I reached the top I heard Sable speaking. I stayed standing there for longer than I should have, but I left once their conversation took a sour turn. I still remember what I overheard:

"Just be honest with me Tom," Sable had said. "You're so distant all of the sudden. You know you can talk to me."

"I can't." Tom Nook replied. "There are some things we shouldn't discuss. Money is one of them."

"Is that what this is about? Are you worried about the money? Tom we'll reach our goal sooner or later."

"You don't get it!" He raised his voice. "This is a big deal! I… I really don't want to talk about it, but it is a big deal!"

"Tom… Please…" She softened her voice.

"Sable…" He sighed. "I let you down. You know those houses I built? I can't find a buyer."

"I see…" She was silent for a moment. "It's ok Tom. We all make mistakes. We're back to square one on our honeymoon fund, aren't we?"

"Are you kidding? The honeymoon is the least of my worries. If I can't find a buyer soon, the store may go bankrupt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I vanished for a while! Unexpected things are unexpected, but I'm back now and ready to update this to the end. Oh, and I feel like I should warn people just in case... It's rated T for a reason. That is all, now enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

I avoided Nookington's for as long as I could. That turned out to be for one week, since my couch ripped. It was a fairly old couch so it makes since, but still it couldn't have happened at a worse time. Inwardly I groaned as I packed it up and headed outside.

Warm. The warm summer weather contrasted greatly to the coldness that dwelled inside me. If things were normal Nan, Rolf, and I would have gone fishing on the island. It was a summer tradition that we'd started back when I was a cub, a tradition that had also been claimed by this tragedy.

I continued to have doubts about our town. Nan said not to worry, but how could I not? We still hadn't had any visitors, and the price of food was steadily rising. The worst was last night though. That was when I went to send a letter to Rolf.

I'd walked in no earlier than 11:00PM, and yet Pelly was standing at the counter.

"Pelly?" I asked. "Why are you working late?"

"Oh, haha!" The pelican laughed. "It's not unusual! I'm just filling in for my sister while she's away."

"Phyllis is away?"

"Yes…" She broke eye contact. I frowned.

"Pelly… What does 'away' mean?"

She stared at the ground for a long time. Once she finally looked up there was a tear in her eye.

"How long has it been, Maple?" She asked in a distant voice. "I've been giving your letters to Pete since you were just learning to write. I still remember translating your crayon addresses for him. Such good times…" She shook her head. "Phyllis has helped me realize that things like that are the only things we can really hold on to. Memories. Memories are so precious Maple,"

She stepped out from behind the counter to place a loving wing on my shoulder. I was just staring at her, shocked. My silence did not stop her speech.

"The mayor had to let us go dear," More tears filled her eyes. "Phyllis has gone to find a home, and in the meantime Pete and I are volunteering here. You know, as a personal favor to Tortimer."

"What…let go…" I slowly shook my head. "But the letters…what about mail?"

"You and your friends do live near each other," She took a big breath. "Perhaps you can still write each other little notes. It'll just be more…personal. Yes, it will be personal dear. You'll get to see the look on their faces as you deliver your letters yourself."

"But Pelly…"

"Don't think about it," She gave me a hug. "It isn't goodbye just yet. When the time comes then we'll say goodbye, I promise. But for now, let me take your letter."

"Ok…" I handed it to her like a zombie.

* * *

><p>"Maple?" A gruff voice spoke from behind me.<p>

"Huh!" I broke away from my thoughts to see the bloodshot eyes of my second-closest friend. "Oh, Rolf. How are you, honey?"

"Can you tell me what this is?" He shoved a letter in my face. I took it from him and read it.

Hello Rolf,

Hey, I know it's weird to write a letter about this, but I'm not sure how to just say it. I want to go to the island. You know, just you, me, and Nan. We can forget everything while we're there. What do you say?

Be safe,

Maple

"It's my letter?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Don't waste!" He glared straight into my eyes. "I thought I was very clear, grrrr. DON'T WASTE!"

"I'm not wasting," I said. "Tom always has stationary in stock, and besides, I really do want to go to the-"

But he just shook his head and left before I could finish. I sighed. Rolf was always a difficult friend, but he wasn't uncaring. I figured this rude behavior was just an overreaction to everything. I really couldn't blame him for it, especially since I couldn't even tame my own emotions.

So I continued on my way until I arrived at Nook's shop. When I entered Tom was in the back of the store, pacing. He snapped his gaze over to me and smiled in the creepiest way I could imagine.

"Ah, Maple!" He ran over. "I'm so happy to see you! Please, do come in!"

"Umm, alright…" I stepped inside with a little hesitation. "I'm here to see your nephews. I need some furniture."

"Oh, I'm sorry," His grin cracked ever so slightly. "I'm afraid they moved back in with their mother. Homesick, you know?"

"Oh that's too bad…" I frowned. It felt like he was lying to me. "Well, could you help me please? I need a couch."

"A couch you say?" He led me up to the second floor. "You're in luck! I happen to have a brand new regal couch for sale today. Take a look!"

"Oh wow," My eyes widened. It really was a beautiful sight. Sure my favorite theme was the lovely series, but I could see myself with this couch. "May I ask how much it costs?"

"It's a steal, only 5,000 bells!" He proudly proclaimed.

_5,000 bells_! That was extreme!

"I see…" I pulled out my old couch humbly. "If I sold you this, would that bring the price down?"

"Oh!" His face was frozen into the perfect grin. "I'm sorry miss, I currently can't purchase things at this time."

"Oh that's o- wait… what!" I gasped. "You mean not at all?"

"Not at all," He said. "New policy, yes?"

"I had no idea…" I sighed. "Then I guess the couch is really out of my price range."

I turned to leave, but Nook stopped me.

"Wait!" He called out. His eyes shifted around for a second, then he spoke in a whisper. "What's your budget?"

"My budget?"

"Yes yes, how much can you pay for the couch?"

"Oh, umm… Not a lot. I only brought a couple thousand bells."

"… Sold," Tom sighed.

"I'm…sorry?" I blinked.

"I'll sell you the couch," He looked miserable. "2,000 bells, exactly."

"I, alright…" I paid for the sofa and took a closer look at him. Had he gotten skinnier?

"Thanks much," He pocketed the money, blushing a little. "I assume that will be everything."

"Yes," I picked up the item. "At least for now."

"Alright," He walked me back to the store's entrance. "Maple?"

"Yes?" I turned to him. I was halfway outside.

"If you need anything else…please come again. I'll be waiting, hmm?"

"Of course Tom." I smiled.

He tried to smile back, but it was a lost cause.

* * *

><p>That had been the scariest Tom Nook I'd ever seen. The greedy raccoon had such a memorable ego, just bursting with pride. Yes, his love for Sable had calmed some of his money worship, but to see him so desperate... I had to think about something else. Luckily, a couple villagers outside the museum took my mind of things.<p>

"I say you eat it!" Anchovy shouted, pointing a wing straight at Freya. "You wolfed down my apple while I wasn't looking, didn't you?"

"Uff-da!" Freya snorted. "Your pun is amusing but misplaced. I wouldn't dream of eating off another animal's plate. Though I can't blame you for assuming that, since your own standards are so low. I watched out of the corner of my eye as you pecked the toppings off my pizza. A word of advice: you can't sneak around a wolf."

"Oh, like you're so needy!" Anchovy huffed. "You wouldn't have eaten half that pizza anyways!"

"If I didn't want it I wouldn't have ordered it," She glared at him. "Sometimes I save my food for later. You know why? Because I am not a complete glutton like you!"

"I am not a glutton. I am a man, and men eat!"

"Stereotypes have nothing to do with this! If you want more food, order it yourself."

"HOW CAN I!" He screamed. Both Freya's and my jaw dropped in shock. "Do you know how expensive food is! How in the WORLD can you expect me to buy every last thing!"

He breathed heavily while Freya just stared straight at him. After a few tense moments, she responded.

"Then go on a diet," She smirked. "You could stand to lose a few anyways."

I couldn't handle anymore so I quickly walked away. Anchovy being mean? Freya calling her friends fat? This wasn't right, but then nothing was right anymore.

I was heading home but I suddenly remembered my old couch. I didn't need it and Tom couldn't buy it, so why not recycle it? Town Hall wasn't too far off and before I knew it I had thrown the ripped thing right in the bin.

"That was heavy!" I laughed. "Little bears aren't meant for these sorts of things, huh Pelly?"

I looked at the counter, but no one was there. I was suddenly very aware of the silence that surrounded me.

"Pelly?" I stepped closer to the counter.

Nothing.

"Pelly are you back there?"

No response.

"Pelly…" I closed my eyes. "You promised you'd say goodbye."

But some promises are never intended to be kept.


End file.
